Devices for controlling the temperature and humidity of the air within a greenhouse are known. However, these devices have the disadvantage in that they do not control the application of fertilizers or pesticides either directly to the soil or the air, simultaneously with the other functions of the apparatus. In addition, all the cited functions which would be ideally handled by a single apparatus are now usually handled by separate devices loosely linked together in an aggregate.